Louis is dating a boy!
by Victoire Black
Summary: Si Louis no quería decir con quién estaba saliendo, era por una razón... Aunque Victoire nunca se imaginó que fuera esa razón. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black".


**Summary: **Si Louis no quería decir con quién estaba saliendo, era por una razón... Aunque Victoire nunca se imaginó que fuera _esa_razón. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black".

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Shell Cottage y los primos Weasley pertenecen a nuestra adorada Jotaká. Los nombres que no reconozcan, son de mi invención.

* * *

**N/A: **Tenía que crear un fic que versara sobre mi querida Victoire Weasley, con las palabras _amigo_, y _hermano_. Subrayadas están, trampa no he hecho ;) Enjoy!

* * *

El verano en Shell Cottage era un infierno, casi literalmente. El calor era insoportable la mayor parte del día, sin hacer discriminaciones en la noche, y el agua no servía de consuelo alguno. La única alternativa que tenían los Weasley era quedarse encerrados haciendo absolutamente nada, o viajar a la casa de sus primos, en pleno Londres.

Aquel día de Agosto, que nada de especial tenía, se encontraban los tres hermanos en la habitación de la mayor de ellos, Victoire, haciendo lo típico de los hermanos más unidos del mundo: cotillear como si no hubiera mañana.

—... y así fue como le dije que a mi no me pasaba por arriba; me interesa muy poco que tenga 18 años y yo solo 15. Con Dominique Weasley nadie se mete —decía una pelirroja, con maneras muy efusivas, mientras le pintaba las uñas de los pies a su hermana.

—Dom, _quegida_, ¿puedes _dejag_ de _hablag_ _pog_ un momento, que Lou y yo también _quegemos_ _haceglo_? —pidió la rubia con una sonrisa, y el típico acento que había adquirido luego de vivir 17 años con una progenitora francesa... cosa que sus hermanos no habían heredado.

—Y tú, ¿podrás dejar los dedos quietos, que te terminaré pintándote el pie entero? —pidió entre risas ahogadas. Victoire alzó las cejas, pero no emitió comentario alguno—. Hey, Lou, ¿no nos piensas contar nada el día de hoy? Hace meses no nos encontrábamos los tres juntos, y nos estás debiendo una charla —ante esa mención, el joven de cabellos rubio oscuro, y del mismo largo que su padre solía usar cuando joven, solo pudo sonrojarse con violencia.

—¡Venga, que _quiego sabeglo_ todo!

—Yo... esto... ¿por qué no cuentas tú algo de Teddy, Vic? —intentó salir del tema el chico, pero sus hermanas lo miraron fijamente, con sonrisas exactamente iguales, y no pudo escaparse—. ¿Qué quieren que les diga?

—¡Quién es, claro! —gritó Dominique, haciendo que el esmalte azul que usaba con su hermana terminara sobre la colcha rosa de ésta. Victoire la fulminó con la mirada, pero movió la varita con rapidez, y no le dio trascendencia al asunto, esperando que Louis hablara.

—¿Quieres que te vaya arreglando el pelo, Dom? —ofreció su mellizo, haciendo que sus dos hermanas se carcajearan.

—¿_Pog_ qué evades tanto el tema, Lou?

—¿Nos tienes miedo, acaso?

—¿Miedo? ¿Yo, miedo? ¿Louis William Weasley, miedo? ¡Ja! ¡Me dan risa, chicas! —sonrió nervioso, pero no las logró engañar. Jamás había podido mentir en su vida, ¿por qué su mente le hacía creer que sí podría esta vez?

—Aunque... —sonrió Dominique con una sonrisa traviesa, que usualmente veían en ella cuando estaba junto a Fred, James y Roxanne, y no auguraba nada bueno—, ¿tienes interés que sea yo la que le cuente a Victoire lo que vi el último día de clases, en las escaleras que llevan a la Torre de Astronomía?

—¡Calla, tonta, calla! —gritó rojo como un tomate, mirando hacia atrás para comprobar que ambas puertas, la que llevaba al pasillo, y la del baño, estuvieran cerradas.

—Vamos, _quiego sabeg_. Sabes que la semana que viene me voy a _Fgancia_ y no vuelvo hasta _Septiembge_, ¡cuando ustedes se van a _Hogwagts_! —suplicó Victoire, mirando con fijeza los ojos de su hermano, de la misma forma y el mismo color que los tenían los tres. Se oyeron ruidos desde la planta baja, pero los ignoraron. Seguramente sus padres estaban yéndose hacia La Madriguera.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien... —confesó con vergüenza luego de unos segundos meditándolo, en los que su melliza soltaba risillas tontas, con ganas de o&s meses.

—¡Felicidades, Lou! —sonrió la mayor, alegrándose por su hermano—. ¿Tantos _negvios_ pasas _pog_ _contagme_ eso, _quegido_? Qué _segá_ del día en que me _pgesentes_ a la chica, entonces —rió, pero no advirtió la mirada de Dominique, una que le decía que se callara y no pronunciara una palabra más.

El rubio agachó la cabeza, y se quedó así hasta que tocaron la puerta con fuerza, minutos después. Ninguna se había animado a hablar luego de la metida de pata de Victoire, que seguía sin entender en qué se había equivocado.

—Permiso... —dijo una voz aguda, y vieron entrar a una morena chica por la puerta—. ¡Hola, chicos! Estaban todos aquí... ¡Fred, ven, ninguno está abajo! —gritó, y esperó a que su hermano subiera y entrara para cerrar la puerta. Los únicos dos Weasleys de cabellos castaños se sentaron en el suelo, al lado de Dominique, que seguía con la tarea de pintar las uñas del pie derecho de Victoire, y sonrieron.

—¿Qué han hecho? —quiso saber Fred, mirando alrededor. Si había lugar que no le gustaba en la casa de su tío Bill, era la habitación de Victoire. Demasiado rosa para su gusto, decía, aunque a decir verdad, lo que más le molestaban eran las fotos de ella y Teddy Lupin. Desde que tenía memoria, le gustaba su prima mayor, y aunque a sus 16 años había tenido más novias de las que pudiera recordar, no podía evitar sentir celos del metamorfomago.

—_Pasag calog_ —resolvió la rubia, mientras llamaba con la mano a Roxanne, que se sentó en el suelo entre sus piernas, y dejó que su prima comenzara a trenzar su cabello—. ¿Ustedes?

—Lo de siempre —rió ella—, últimamente estamos todo el día en el callejón Diagon. Papá y el tío Ron nos están dejando tener más participación en Sortilegios Weasley, a pesar de que a la abuela Molly y al tío Percy no les hizo ni pizca de gracia.

—Además —añadió su hermano—, nos pagan 2 galleons por día, cosa que a decir verdad no está para nada mal.

—¿Y piensan seguir con eso cuando vayan a Hogwarts? —quiso saber Dominique, con intenciones que Victoire desearía que no fueran las que creía.

—A espaldas de mamá y el resto de los tíos, claro —guiñó un ojo Roxy, divertida. Si revendían productos de Sortilegios Weasley dentro del colegio, además de sus propios inventos, iban a comenzar a construir un imperio que superaría con creces al de su padre... Y claramente eso estaba dentro de sus planes.

—¿Y no piensan incluir al resto de los Merodeadores en eso? —se quejó la pelirroja, confirmando las especulaciones de su hermana.

—Dominique, ¡_pog Moggana_! Tú no te vas a _meteg_ en ningún negocio ilegal, ¿me escuchas?

—Ups, creo que hay una mosca zumbando por aquí, ¡y que se cree que es mi madre! —dijo burlona sin mirar a Victoire, y Louis puso los ojos en blanco. Sus hermanas eran insoportables cuando diferían en algo.

—Estábamos pensando en decirles a James y a ti, claro —comenzó a explicar Fred—, pero no sabíamos si iban a querer ayudarnos además con los nuevos productos.

—¿Estás loco, Freddie? —exclamó Dom—. ¡Claro que queremos! Bah, por lo menos yo. Que Jamie se maneje. Aunque averiguar con qué hechizo crearon el Mapa del Merodeador nuestros ídolos homónimos, y crear su biografía, no nos vendría mal.

—Hey, hey, iremos de a poco... Aunque creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto aquí —Roxanne dijo esto último en un susurro al ver cómo el rostro de Louis no auguraba nada bueno, y Victoire le tiró el cabello con fuerza.

—¡_Coggompen_ a mi _hegmana_, _pag_ de idiotas! —gritó la rubia, y la puerta fue golpeada desde afuera.

—Chicos, ¿_ocugge_ algo? Si _hiciegan_ más silencio, les _aggadecegía_ mucho —dijo una voz melodiosa, y los pasos se oyeron bajando por la escalera.

—Cambiando de tema... —comenzó Roxanne, tratando de evitar la reprimenda que les estaba por soltar nuevamente Victoire—. ¿Qué hacían antes de que llegáramos?

—Lou estaba por decirnos el nombre de su cita... —rió Dominique, y su mellizo quedó tan rojo como el cabello de su hermana.

—¿No les has contado? —se extrañó Fred.

—¡¿Acaso Fred sabe su nombre, y yo no?! —gritaron Dom y Rox a coro, haciendo reír a los otros tres.

—Yo no le conté nada —se excusó Louis, pero de nada valió.

—¿_Pog_ qué no nos _quiegues_ _decig_ el _nombge_ de la chica, Lou? —preguntó la mayor, y nuevamente Dominique le dedicó una mirada asesina, mientras sus primos parecían nerviosos, y el rubio ocultaba la cara en un almohadón—. ¿Qué _diantges_ _ocugge_ con mis _pgeguntas_?

—Se llama Inti... —confesó de repente, y los ojos de las dos chicas menores brillaron de repente.

—¿Inti Thomas? —exclamó Roxanne sonriendo—. ¡Dime que es broma! Hace dos, pero dos años, Dominique, Khloe Smith y yo estamos invitándolo, _nosotras_, a salir, ¡y nos dice siempre que está en pareja! ¡Dime que es broma que eres tú quien está con él hace dos años!

Los ojos de Victoire parecía que se estaban por salir de sus órbitas, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, y parecía estar en shock. La sorpresa la había dejado muda. ¿Cómo era la última en enterarse que a su hermano menor le gustaban los chicos? Porque a ninguno de sus primos, o siquiera a Dominique, parecía sorprenderles el hecho de que Louis saliera con un _chico_.

—En realidad —suspiró nervioso, evitando la mirada de su hermana mayor—, estamos saliendo hace casi tres años...

—¡Con Inti Thomas! ¡Por Merlín, Louis, qué partido!

—Y tú, engendro estúpido que parece ser mi hermano —amenazó Roxanne con un dedo, aunque soltando risitas estúpidas—, ¿así que sabías que Inti no estaba disponible, y aún así seguías dejando que me pusiera en ridículo invitándolo a salir?

—No hay nada mejor que verte chocar contra la misma pared una y otra vez, hermanita... Además, Inti y Lou son mis amigos; si querían hacer _cosas_ a escondidas de todos, no iba a hablar —rió Fred, y todos, o casi, lo corearon.

—No le veo la _ggacia_ al asunto —dijo Victoire con voz fría, y todos se tensaron en sus lugares. La chica era demasiado francesa, y en esa situación, les podía jugar tanto a favor como en contra—. ¿Se puede _sabeg pog_ qué jamás me dijiste que _egas_ gay, Louis Weasley?

—¿No es lógico? —intervino Dominique—. Creyó que ya lo sabrías... o deseó creerlo.

—¿Y _pog_ qué diablos _habgía_ deseado que...? ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Dominique?

—Todos en el colegio lo sabían —explicó Louis—. Así como sabían que tú salías con Teddy a "escondidas", o que Rosie y el chico Malfoy se veían todos los días a las 6 de la tarde en un pasillo desierto del tercer piso. Y además, no tenía ganas de explicártelo... No creí que lo comprenderías.

—¿Que no _comprendegía_ qué? ¡Me lo _podgías_ _habeg_ dicho!

—¿Alguna vez tú viniste a decirme "Hey, Louis, me gustan los chicos"?

—Es _difegente_... —el mal humor de la rubia iba en aumento. Fred, Roxanne y Dominique miraban a ambos rubios sin saber si hablar, quedarse en sus lugares, o irse antes de que corriera sangre.

—Las putas costumbres son diferentes, Victoire. ¡Las generaciones, las épocas son diferentes! —hizo una pausa, en la que su hermana lo miró como esperando más gritos—. ¿Te sorprendiste cuando escuchaste que Elle Flint salía con Emma Wood?

—¡_Clago_ que sí! —soltó ella, apartando de un manotazo la mano de su hermana de las uñas de sus pies. Tomó la varita, y apuntó hacia ellos; uñas secas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué? —preguntó Louis observando a la chica terminar apresuradamente el peinado de Roxanne.

—¡_Pog_ el mismo motivo que me _sogpgendí_ al _entegagme_ de lo de _nuestga pgima_ y Malfoy! ¿_Slythegins_ y _Ggyffindogs_ juntos?

—¡Son dos chicas, mierda!

—¡Y tú e Inti son dos chicos! —gritó, levantándose de su lugar.

—¿Te lo estoy negando?

—Me lo estás _geclamando_, Louis.

—¡Y tú me estás reclamando que no te dije nada! —la situación era de por sí exasperante.

—¡Lo que te estoy _geclamando_ es que no me lo dijeras antes!

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y para qué te lo iba a decir, para que reaccionaras como lo estás haciendo ahora?

—_Eges_ imposible, Louis Weasley —resopló la mayor, caminó hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación, dejando a los cuatro chicos en un silencio total.

—Bueno, hay que verle la parte positiva...

—¿Todo esto tiene parte positiva, Dominique? —quiso saber su mellizo con escepticismo, y ella sonrió.

—Por lo menos no vas a tener que decirles a mamá y a papá...

—... ni a los tíos... —añadió Roxanne.

—... porque Victoire se encargará de ello —terminó Fred. Típica costumbre de los "Merodeadores" hablar finalizando las frases entre ellos. ¿Acaso sabían Legeremancia o qué? Nadie lo entendía.

—Menuda alegría —resopló Louis, pero una sonrisa asomó por sus labios. Era hora de que nada le importara lo demasiado como para sufrir por ello; todos se iban a enterar en algún momento, y si éste había llegado... Bienvenido sea.


End file.
